WANIRNG
by BES008
Summary: Nikola gets some help from a friend to try and win Helen's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear, reader**

**As you probably know this is a Helen/Nikola story but concerning the plot-starter, it goes like this: I have often wondered what if, there was _this character _that helped "always teasing, never acting on it" couples getting it on?**

**So I finally "acted on it " and wrote this. I sincerely hope you like it and review it, even if it's bashing.**

**Also, named chapter is kind of like an intro so...small, but I'll upload the next chapter right after I have a snack.**

**WARNING: please read this part veeeryyy slowly and pause. It sets the mood..****. ;) and for the sake of easy reading, the lines go: first one character then the next, again the first and then the other and so on and so on... although there are e few exceptions I think it's easy to catch up. **

* * *

><p><em>IN A SOMBRE, PRIVATE CORNER OF A BAR...<em>

- So... We have been coming to this bar every night since we've met...

- Yes, a month ago. - Said Nikola dismissively as he poured himself a small amount of Port.

- Yes. But we've enjoyed ourselves, haven't we?

- We have, yeah...

- Then why aren't we upstairs in your room enjoying ourselves further?

- Nikola? Aren't you going to answer me?

- I aaa...

- You really can't let her go, even after all that's happened. - Ingrid knew it.

- Are you mad?

- No. Not really. Did you expect me to?

- No. Not really. - Said Nikola sporting an adorably coy smile.

Admiring Nikola's broken figure, Ingrid came to a decision.

- I can make it happen.

- What?

- Helen.

- Helen?

- Yes. I can GET you Helen. I mean, that is of course IF you WANT me to.

- I do.

...

- I do.

- I can make it happen.

Once again Nikola smiled but this time...it was a big wide smile. A smile filed with HOPE...and desire.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back with more in a second...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised...**

**You may have noticed I like to use a lot of these (...) and I don't intend to stop any time soon! Plus I like to use recognisable line from the eps and other things... I feel it gives this sense of familiarity that is cool when you get it. **

**_Italic, _means whispered and that sort of innuendo and [ ] are scraps form Ingrid and Nikola's conversation at the bar.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>AT THE SANCTUARY...<em>

- You're mad Nikola! Helen was scared but listening to her you would never know.

- Why! I have make it work once, I just need time to come up with a safer and squid-less way of having endless, clean, wireless energy...

- And you can't do it anywhere else? It ABSOLUTELY has to be at MY Sanctuary?

- I might need some help...

- From WHO? ... She wanted him to say it.

- ... Heinrich? That was not the answer she was hoping.

- You promise to keep it strictly platonic?

- If you insist. Although it would a lot more fun if I acted upon it.

- Just...be careful. Please.

[Make sure you are there, with her, for every time of the day like a hovering cloud.  
>Don't all clouds hover?]<p>

_SOMEWHERE IN SOME GOD FORSAKEN FOREST..._

- Hello, sweetie!

- Nikola! - Screamed Helen beaming at him with her pearly blues.

- It is always YOU!

- Thinking about me that much?

- Behave. - She said. A verbal defence mechanism she had developed and perfected long ago.

- What the bloody hell are you even doing here?

- The same as you darling. Isn't that obvious by my...appropriate...outfit?

- You're wearing a three piece!

- I know! Don't I look distinct? _I know you like it._

- Nonsense!

Again, just another word she had long learnt to use, the same way he used his smirks.

- As if... - Replied Nikola, wiggling his eyebrows, just high enough for Helen to hear him.

- Seriously Nikola, why are you in the middle of this forest?

- I needed to see you...

- Oh...how sweet of you, I miss you too Nikola. - Said Helen, sarcasm pouring out of her like a fountain.

- NOW, OUT WITH IT!

- My my Helen, don't be so aggressive, you'll end up driving people away!

- YOU AREN'T PEOPLE!

- _All the best for you_. - He said, leaning towards her with a grace of movement that would make a ballerina cry of envy.

- But I really am here to see you. The thing is, Helen, I needed to talk to you. In private.

- You could have done that in my office.

[You need to catch her defenceless, by surprise.  
>So she will shoot me!]<p>

- What's the fun in that?

Helen couldn't help the slight blush that had been creeping up her cheeks from showing.

- Nevertheless... I need your favour.

- What is it?

[You've told her, haven't you?  
>Well...let's say I have.<br>Say it again.]

- Your _favour_.

- Yes, so you keep...

[Make it clear]

- As in...I want YOU.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I going to try and upload weekly<strong>.


End file.
